During warmer weather—and year-round—people often enjoy swimming in above-ground and in-ground pools. People also enjoy hot tubs, a type of above-ground or in-ground pool. These pools and hot-tubs, however, are often outdoors, and thus, exposed to the environment. This results in sun-burns, mosquito bites, and discomfort. What is needed are accessories to reduce the negative impact of the environment.